mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Hague vs. Joey Beltran
Tim Hague gassed incredibly badly during the fight and it cost him. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Beltran was circling around nicely. He wasn't looking crisp with his hands, though. Four twenty-five as Hague pressed forward and they clinched. Beltran broke away after a moment. Hague shot for a single and Beltran was defending it. Four minutes. Beltran landed a pair of hard hammerfists in under. They broke. Hague landed a left hand and ate a right himself. Three twenty-five. They circled. Beltran landed another right hand with three minutes. Beltran had a speed advantage. They clinched again. Hague worked for a single. Beltran stuffed it. Beltran landed a pair of right hands with two twenty-five. Hague was hesitant to pull the trigger. Hague was blinking a lot. Beltran stuffed a double to the clinch. Hague broke eating an uppercut. His nose was bloody. Two minutes. Beltran landed a right hook. One thirty-five. Beltran landed a good right hook again. One twenty. Hague landed a hard leg kick. They clinched. Beltran broke and sprawled to stuff a double and landed a right hand on the break with one minute. Hague's face was a mess. Hague landed a left hook but not much behind it. He was exhausted. Beltran landed a left hand and a hard right. Twenty-five. Beltran landed a right hand and an uppercut. Fifteen. Hague landed a jab and a right hand and Beltran landed a right hand and a left and a right as the first round ended and the crowd cheered as they shook hands. The second round began and they touched gloves. Hague pumping a missed jab. Hague landed a big left hand and Beltran was rocked. They exchanged and broke. Four twenty. Hague kept pumping that jab. Beltran landed a right hand. Four minutes. Hague blocked a big flurry. Hague pressed forward with a right hand and an uppercut and a right hand and Beltran replied with a right hook and Hague backed off and they touched gloves with three twenty. Hague was exhausted, he walked away. Beltran landed an uppercut. Three minutes. Hague landed a jab and a left hand. Beltran missed a jab. Two thirty-five remaining. Two fifteen. Beltran landed a right hook. Beltran landed a jab. Two minutes. Beltran danced around. Beltran blocked a left hook and landed an uppercut. Hague landed a wrist to the back of the head. One twenty-five. One fifteen. One minute. Beltran landed a pair of jabs. Beltran landed a nice left hook. Hague landed a right hand. Thirty. Beltran landed an uppercut in close. Beltran landed a pair of right hands. The second round ended. 'He doesn't have anything left, and he's hoping that you're going to gas,' Beltran's corner told him. The third round began and they touched gloves. Beltran landed a jab and a left hand. Hague pressed for the double. He switched to a single. He got Beltran down. Beltran snuck out and ran leaving Hague on his knees. Four fifteen. They circled. Beltran landed a right-left. Beltran landed a jab. Four minutes with Beltran landing a nice leg kick. Beltran landed an inside leg kick and another. Hague landed a hard one of his own and he got a nice double-leg and slammed Beltran to guard. Three twenty-five. Beltran avoided side control and stood and landed a right hand on the way up. Three minutes. Hague was fucking exhausted. Beltran landed a hard leg kick Beltran landed an uppercut. Two thirty-five. Hague's corner yelled 'one minute'. Beltran checked a leg kick. Two fifteen. Hague landed a body shot and a right hand. Two minutes. Beltran landed a jab. Hague got a nice double to guard. One thirty-five remaining. Beltran defended the pass. Nope he mounted! One fifteen. Oneminute. Hague was teeing off downward. The crowd was roaring. Hague landed some big left hands. Beltran got the hip escape on top to guard and landed a pair of elbows. Twenty-five. Beltran let him up. Hague looked at the clock desperately. They exchanged sloppily. The third round ended. Beltran had the unanimous decision of course.